Sleeping With the Devil
by Dawnieorion
Summary: When innocent Elena Gilbert married Klaus Mikaelson, she had no idea he was one of the most feared men in Miami. Years later, she knows the truth about his "work" and extracurricular activities, but is unable to leave. Between rivals, a mistress, and the gorgeous DEA Agent Damon Salvatore breathing down their necks, Elena has to decide who to trust. AU/AH Possible Delena endgame.
1. Midnight Intruder

This is just a little idea that popped into my head and started coming to life one evening. Not too sure where it's going to end, but hopefully it'll be a good ride. Please also bear with me through some of it as I know very little about the crime syndicate and am pretty much making up a lot of it as I go. So, please give it a chance and let me know what you think.

Elena POV

I sighed as I rolled over in bed and found that my husband wasn't home yet. I glanced up at the alarm clock on his side of the bed to see that it was three forty in the morning. The question wasn't whether or not to he was still at work. The question was who was he with and how pissed would he be if I bothered him? On the other hand, how pissed would he be if I didn't bother him at all. Ugh, I was damned if I did and damned if I didn't. Of course, with being married to Niklaus Mikaelson, I was potentially damned already.

Finally I decided to be the ever loving, doting wife that I pretended to be in public with him and send him a text message. _Just woke up and saw you weren't home yet. Just making sure everything's okay?_ I wasn't sure if he would respond or not, but at least he couldn't get upset that I hadn't made some sort of gesture. I rolled over in the hopes of going back to sleep. I had no sooner closed my eyes when I heard a crash from downstairs. I groaned as I stood to grab my bathrobe and head downstairs.

I came down the stairs and followed voices into Klaus' office where I found Klaus' right-hand man, Marcel Gerald, and his head of security, Daniel, tying a man up in one of the chairs. "What's going on in here?" I surveyed the room and took in the shattered window and the table that had been destroyed in their tussle.

"We just caught this man breaking into the house." Daniel told me proudly.

"I'm sure my husband will be so happy to hear that this man breached your line of security but you managed to capture him _after_ he broke into the house." I rolled my eyes and turned to Marcel.

"Where's Klaus? He'll want to handle this." Marcel demanded.

"He's out. I'll call him now." I turned to head back up the stairs when a thought crossed my mind and I looked back to Marcel. "Who is this guy?"

"Tyler Lockwood." I nodded and headed up the stairs.

I entered the bedroom wondering if he would answer if I called or if Marcel should have tried. I picked up my phone and was surprised to see that Klaus had responded to my text message while I was downstairs. _At the apartment, everything's fine. _It gave me hope that he might answer. I pressed the call button and patiently waited for him to answer.

Just before I expected the voicemail to come across, Klaus answered the phone. "Yes?" I could hear a slight giggle in the background and knew automatically who he was with.

"You should probably come home. A man by the name of Tyler Lockwood just broke into the house. Marcel and Daniel have him tied up in your office."

"How long was he in the house before being captured?" My husband's English accent came back fully alert now.

"Not long. I headed down the stairs as soon as he crashed through the window and they already had him before I got to your office."

"I'll be there shortly." He ended the call as I headed down the stairs. I re-entered the office to find that they had gagged the intruder.

"He's on his way." I informed Marcel. "Do you know offhand who I can call to have the window repaired?" Klaus was very distrustful of almost everyone. The last thing I wanted was to bring in somebody that he wouldn't approve of and feel the brunt of his wrath.

"I'll have it taken care of if you want to go back to sleep." Marcel was extremely charming. If it wasn't for the fact that he was Klaus' right-hand man, he wouldn't be a bad guy.

"I seriously doubt that I'll be getting any more sleep tonight." I gave him a tight smile before heading to the kitchen. I started a pot of coffee, knowing that I wouldn't be the only one staying awake for the rest of the night.

It was twenty minutes later when I heard Klaus' car park in the garage. I stood and poured him a mug of coffee and handed it to him when he entered the kitchen from the garage a few moments later. "What exactly happened tonight?"

I picked my mug up and took a sip as I leaned back against the counter. "I'm not too sure. I was going back to sleep after texting you when I heard a crash downstairs. By the time I got down to your office, Daniel was glowing about having caught the guy in the house, and he and Marcel were tying the guy up. I called you and waited here. They're in your office."

"Lockwood got into the house? Where was the security outside?" He snarled at me.

"Your guess is as good as mine. I thought that this is why we had security?"

"It is. Are you okay?" His tone changed and he softened a little, reaching out to cup my chin so that he could make my eyes meet his. He wasn't normally very affectionate with me, usually only in public to keep up appearances, when he wanted something, or when he wasn't able to get to any of his other women.

I looked up at him and decided to be honest with him, regardless of however he would react. "After I found out about the full scope of your enterprises, you promised me that you would always make sure that no harm ever came to me. You hired Daniel and doubled the security detail on the compound and I've never worried about not being safe here when you're not here. But tonight, you weren't here and the man you charged with protecting me failed. We may not have a perfect marriage, but you have never broken a promise to me and I don't want this to be the promise that you end up not being able to fulfill. Please tell me that this will never happen again."

I had half expected a harsh reaction, but was pleasantly surprised with the response that I did receive. He dropped his hand from my chin to my waist and pulled me to him, engulfing me in his arms. "I am sorry. I will make sure this doesn't happen again." He held me for a few moments before releasing me and telling me that he was going to take care of the intruder.

I sat back down at the table with my coffee and waited. Knowing Klaus, he would take care of the intruder in a matter of minutes and we could go to bed together. I didn't have to wait long. I heard some yelling and not long after that, Klaus re-entered the kitchen. "You won't have to worry about Lockwood again. Marcel had a couple of the guards board up the window and we'll have it replaced in the morning."

I nodded. "Okay, are you coming up to bed?"

"In just a moment, I have Marcel fetching Daniel for me."

"Well, I think I will head up to bed, then." I finished what was left of my coffee.

"Just a moment, love, I want you here for this." He told me as he crossed his arms and leaned against the counter. I nodded again and waited patiently for Marcel and Daniel. They finally entered from the door that led to the garden on the opposite side of the room. Marcel crossed the room and left Daniel near the door. Klaus reached out to me with his left hand. "Elena, sweetheart, please come here to me."

I stood and took his hand, letting him pull me to his side. "Daniel, you are my head of security. I hired you for one job and you failed me. Can you tell me how Tyler not only managed to get into the compound but into my house?"

"Please accept my apology. I don't know how he managed to get this far, but I assure you, I will make sure it never happens again on my watch." Daniel began to apologize.

"As my dear wife pointed out to me a few moments ago, I promised her that she would never have to worry about her safety here at the compound. In order to keep my word, I hired you and you have failed me." Klaus tightened his hold on me with his left arm, pulling me further into his side so that I couldn't move. "You were correct, this will never happen again on your watch." Klaus reached around behind his back and pulled out a nine millimeter and pulled the trigger quickly.

"NO!" I cried out as the shot rang out and I buried my head into the crook of his arm. I heard Daniel's body drop to the ground and then the gun being set on the counter so that Klaus could use his free hand to hold the back of my head and comfort me.

"Marcel, please make sure that this is taken care of immediately. I am going to take Elena upstairs."

"Of course."

"Elena, love, look at me." I was crying into his shirt. I had stayed as far from his "work" as I could and this was not what I would have chosen for "bring-your-wife-to-work-day." I had never seen someone die before, much less be shot. "Elena?" He tried several times to get me to look up at him, but I didn't want to look anywhere in case there was blood and I refused to let go of his shirt. He eventually gave up and slid his right arm under my knees and began carrying me up the stairs bridal style to the bedroom. He set me down on the bed and knelt down in front of me.

"Elena, love, please look at me."

I reluctantly opened my eyes and looked down to him. "Did you have to kill him?"

"Yes. He failed at his job to protect what was mine. I couldn't just fire him, he knew too much about what goes on in this house." He sighed. "To be honest, I'm not entirely certain that he didn't let Lockwood into the house."

I thought for a few moments. "Okay, so he had to die, did you have to do that in front of me?"

"You needed to see that I will honor my promise to make sure you are protected, that I will do whatever it takes to keep my word to you." He reached up and placed a chaste kiss on my forehead. "Now, let's go to bed."

I stood up and removed my bathrobe, hanging it on the end of the bed. I wasn't sure if I would be able to sleep after what I had witnessed in the kitchen. I climbed into the bed and watched as Klaus stripped down to his boxers and climbed in on his side. We laid there in silence for a few moments before I had to ask him. "Can I ask you a question without you getting upset?"

"We'll see. What's your question?" He closed his eyes in annoyance.

"Umm….never mind." I rolled over to face the wall. I seriously doubted I would be able to sleep at all.

"Out with it, Elena." He exhaled.

I took a deep breath and rolled back over to my left side so that I was facing him. "How do you sleep after doing something like that? I don't think that I can."

"Don't think about it, Elena, and you'll sleep better." He pulled me in closer so that I was snuggled into his side and began stroking my back to help me sleep. Just before I drifted off, I felt him place the lightest kiss on the top of my head.

Let me know what you think. I'm trying to figure out where I'm going with this myself and just in the five minutes I've been taking to post this I've had a couple ideas.


	2. New Circumstances

I'm trying to decide if I want to continue with this story or not, but thought that I would post this chapter and see what happens.

Chapter Two

Caroline POV

"Dammit!" I dropped my keys as I juggled two paper grocery bags, my purse, and the bag of bagels I had just purchased at Panera Bread. I was trying to squat to get the keys off the floor without dropping anything.

"Here, let me get those for you!" I looked up into the most piercing ice blue eyes. He stood up straight and tried to hand me the keys. "Why don't I just open the door for you?" He offered as he slid the house key into the lock and twisted, opening the door wide for me.

"Thank you, Mr?" I trailed off, giving him the chance to offer his name for me as he placed the keys into my hand.

"Salvatore." He supplied for me as I stepped into my apartment and set the bags down on the table just inside the door. "Special Agent Damon Salvatore." I froze momentarily before turning back to him. There was no reason to think that he was there to see me, he was just a bystander in the hallway. "And this is my partner, Special Agent Alaric Saltzman, we're with DEA, the Drug Enforcement Agency." He had gestured to another man who walked up behind him and they showed me their badges. "Are you Caroline Forbes?"

"I am." I admitted slowly.

"May we come in and talk to you?" Agent Saltzman stepped up.

"Sorry, no warrant, no entry. I may be blonde, but I do know my rights. Why are you here?"

"We're here to ask you a few questions about your relationship with Niklaus Mikaelson."

I shook my head. "My high school friend's husband? What about him?"

"Don't play stupid, blondie. We know that the two of you have been engaging in an affair for the past eight months. What can you tell us about his illegal activities?" Agent Salvatore asked point blank.

"Illegal activities?" I paused a moment. "Well, oh my God, I completely forgot. He accidentally ran a stop sign one night." I shrugged my shoulders, the hot agent Damon rolled his eyes.

"Miss Forbes, I don't think you understand the gravity of the situation. If you don't want to co-operate, we can get a warrant so that we can search your apartment and then take you down to the Agency under aiding and abetting charges." Agent Saltzman offered.

I smiled sweetly at the two agents. "He comes over and screws me; he doesn't divulge his secrets to me. So, if that's all for now, I'll talk to you later." I slammed the door shut and locked the door. I watched in the peephole as they retreated down the hallway. I crossed the apartment and looked down at the street as they crossed the road and climbed into a black SUV. After a few moments, I grabbed the money and cell phone from my purse and my keys and let myself out into the hallway. Instead of taking the elevator, I went down the stairwell to the second floor and quietly went through the door into the parking garage. I was able to peek through a breezeway and see that they were still in their SUV, so I quickly jogged around the garage to the entrance that came out on the block behind the complex. Once I was sure it was safe, it was only a half block walk to the drug store where I could buy a prepaid cell phone.

Elena POV

It had been a week since the break-in that had cost Daniel his life. Klaus had been a model husband. He had been affectionate, doting, and attentive. He had barely left the compound and when he had he insisted that I accompany him. He had barely even spoken to his girlfriend.

Rebekah, Klaus' younger sister, was supposed to be joining us for lunch at the compound. She spent most of her time in Washington D.C. with their older brother, Elijah. He was currently a second term senator for Virginia and hopefully the future Governor. She had just arrived in town and was staying at an apartment that the family kept for their visits.

I was sitting in the garden reading when Rebekah had texted me to let me know that she was on her way. She and I had a strained relationship at first. The Mikaelson family came from very old money and she thought that I was only after the family fortune. It wasn't until I left Klaus that she realized that I didn't care about the money and that I truly cared for her brother. It wasn't until much later that the feelings disappeared.

I gathered my book, my cell phone, and my lemonade and headed into the kitchen. I deposited my handful on the counter and headed through the dining room into Klaus' office where he and Marcel were still trying to decide on a new head of security. I knocked twice on the door before slowly letting myself into his office. "Nik?" He looked up at me from behind his desk. "Rebekah just texted me that she is on her way. I thought that we might have lunch outside by the pool, if that's okay with you?"

"If that's what you want." He stood and came to my side before turning back to Marcel. "Why don't you continue while we have lunch?" Marcel nodded and we headed out to the patio, stopping just to let Rose, our housekeeper, know where to show Rebekah.

"Have you had any luck finding someone?"

"I think so; I have a young man coming in tomorrow who used to be on the police force." We stepped outside onto the patio and took our seats at the patio table and waited while Rose scurried around bringing out a pitcher of sweet iced tea and our dinnerware.

"That's good. Does that mean that you will be home less if you hire him?" I took a sip of my tea.

His eyes hardened. "Are you trying to get rid of me, love?"

"No, of course not, this past week has been pretty good, other than Daniel, that is."

"Nik! Elena!" Rebekah's voice chimed across the patio as she came over to join us. We each stood to hug her and sat back down. "Elena, thank you for responding to my text message." She told me pointedly and then turned to Klaus. "Nik, I have been texting you for an hour. Why have you been ignoring me?"

"I must have left it on the nightstand this morning. You have my sincerest apologies, sister."

"Elijah has been trying to reach you as well."

"I will get my phone now and see what it is Elijah needs." Klaus stood up.

"No, no, sit down." I stood quickly and gently pushed him back down into his chair. "Your sister is here to visit with you. I'll get it for you." I bent down and gave him a quick peck on the lips and headed into the house.

"Thank you, love." He called as I let myself into the house.

I headed up the stairs to the master bedroom when I happened to hear that Klaus' phone was ringing. I jogged down the hall and into the bedroom to grab it quickly. I picked up the phone to see that it was an unknown number and going against my better judgement, I answered it. "Hello?"

"Hello, Klaus?" The woman, whose voice I recognized as Caroline's, seemed confused and scared.

"No, Caroline, this is his wife, Elena." I told her impatiently.

"Oh my God!" She gasped quietly. She was silent for a moment.

"I know all about you, Caroline, I'm not an idiot. I've known about your affair with my husband for some time now. So did you need something because his sister is here from out of town?"

"I need to talk to him now! Two DEA agents just came to my apartment asking me about Klaus. They are sitting outside my apartment now."

"And you called here? They're probably listening to your every word."

"I snuck out and bought a prepaid at the drug store. Please can you put Klaus on the phone? Those agents are threatening to charge me with aiding and abetting."

"Hold on, he's outside with Rebekah." I jogged down the stairs and back out to the table where they were laughing about something that happened to their older brother, Finn. I came up behind Klaus and bent down to whisper in his ear. "Caroline's on a burner phone right now. She's got two DEA agents threatening her to spill all your secrets." He looked up at me quickly and then back to his phone in my hand. "Yes, I know about her and I just spoke to her. She's upset. Deal with her." I handed the phone to him and sat back down with Rebekah while Klaus went off to speak to Caroline in private.

"Everything okay?" Rebekah asked as she watched her brother take off.

"His mistress is upset."

She raised her eyebrows at me. "His mistress?"

"Yes, he's had a few through the years. Caroline's been around for about a year or so."

"Does he know that you know?"

"He does now!" We both laughed.

"Should we wait?" She asked as Rose brought us our plates.

I looked back at my husband who was currently pacing back and forth while trying to shout into the phone without us hearing anything he was saying. He looked up at me and caught my gaze. I turned back to Rebekah. "Let's be on the safe side and give him a few moments. So, how is Washington?"

"You mean how is living with my uptight, always proper, noble, older brother, Elijah? Exhausting! Don't do this Rebekah, don't do that Rebekah. Thank God I met someone that he seems to approve of."

"Do tell! What's his name? What's he like?"

"His name is Stefan and he works at the Smithsonian. He is so sweet and kind. I actually met him at one of Elijah's fundraisers."

"Sounds nice." Klaus walked up at that moment.

"Who sounds nice?"

"Rebekah's boyfriend."

Klaus glared at his sister for a moment. "We'll talk about this supposed boyfriend later. I have to take care of something in town. Why don't the two of you do some shopping while I'm gone?"

"Are you sure?" I asked as he leaned down to give me a quick kiss good-bye.

"Of course. Rebekah, I will have to reschedule for tomorrow." He stalked off towards the house.

I looked over to my sister-in-law. "Give me just a moment." I stood up and chased my husband into the house. "Nik!"

"What is it, Elena?"

"What exactly is happening and what are you about to do about it?"

"Two DEA agents came into Caroline's house and threatened to detain her for aiding and abetting my crimes because they think that she knows more about my indiscretions than she really does."

"How much _does_ she know?"

"She knows enough to get me convicted, but she claims that she loves me enough to not say anything. How long have you known about her?"

"Nearly a year. I also knew about Bonnie."

At the mention of his former lover's name, his eyes grew dark. I didn't tell him everything I knew about that affair and for now that wouldn't change. "Why have you never said anything?"

"Why should I? I never come out ahead in an argument with you and you don't believe in divorce and therefore won't leave me or let me leave, especially now that I've learned more about some of your enterprises. You come home to me most nights and you don't hurt me. It's not ideal, but I've accepted my fate." I looked up at him and placed my hand on the side of his face. "And sometimes, the man I married shines through. This past week, for example, was perfect."

He was quiet for a moment before shaking off my confession. "To answer your original question, I don't know what I'm going to do right now. I have to make sure they don't get to her. Just because she doesn't want to say anything doesn't mean that they won't trick her into revealing something. Go enjoy your afternoon with Rebekah."

"What if those agents try to approach us?"

"I suggest you don't say anything to them. Luckily, you are exempt from having to testify against me; which means, my dear wife, that as long as you don't willingly testify against me, you can not be used against me in a court of law."

"I won't but what if they try to detain me? Or Rebekah?"

"Use your one phone call to call me and I will meet you there with our attorney. Just don't say anything in the meantime."

"Okay. Got it. Please, be careful?" I let him go and he headed out of the kitchen into the garage. I went back to the patio and found Rebekah finishing her lunch.

"There you are! I hope you don't mind I went ahead and ate without you." Rebekah took the last bite of her lunch and set her fork down.

"Don't worry about it. Truthfully, I'm a little nauseous at the moment."

"Everything okay with Nik's whore?"

I laughed. "Don't call her that. She's actually very nice."

"Wait just a bloody moment! Are you defending the girl?"

"Caroline and I used to be friends in high school. I hated her when I first found out about it; but, you and I both know that when Klaus wants something or someone, he's going to have it." Rebekah stood and we started heading into the house to gather our purses so that we could go into town.

"I suppose you have a point." We entered the dining room where Rebekah picked her purse up off the table.

"I'll be back in a moment. My purse is upstairs."

Four hours later, Rebekah and I were pulling my Porsche Cayenne back into the garage at the mansion. I had noticed that not only had Klaus' Range Rover reappeared but there was also an older model yellow Mustang sitting in the driveway when I pulled in. "Whose car is that?" Rebekah looked at the sports car as I pressed the button for the garage door that I carried in my purse to shut the garage.

"I'm not sure. I've never seen it before." I admitted as we carried our shopping bags into the house. We entered the foyer and sat our bags down on the little couch that sat at the wall. "I'm going to find Nik, make yourself at home." She nodded and I started through the house towards his office when I caught a glimpse of blonde hair sitting in one of the armchairs in the parlor. I stopped and made my way towards it when their head turned towards me.

"Elena!" Caroline gasped, seemingly surprised to see me despite being in my house.

"Care." I greeted her coldly. It was one thing for her to be sleeping with my husband on the side, but it was another altogether for her to be sitting in my house. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry. I know you must hate me for sleeping with him." She floundered as she stood and started moving towards me slowly.

"I don't hate you, Care, but what are you doing here?" I asked again as I felt a hand come to rest on my lower back.

"Oh, good, we're all getting along." My husband's voice rang out behind me. I turned to face him and he must have noticed that I was upset. "Elena, a word?" He started leading me out of the room. "We'll be right back Caroline." He promised her as he led me out of the parlor and into his office.

"Why is she here?" I asked him as soon as the doors were closed to the office.

"The DEA were sitting outside her apartment when I arrived and listening to every word said-"

I cut him off. "Wait! They have her apartment bugged? Is that legal?"

He huffed for a moment. "No, Elena, they do not have her apartment bugged that I am aware of. I spotted a listening device in the car with them. High range microphone so that they can spy on her legally and then get a warrant for an actual bug. Anyhow as I was saying, I couldn't speak with her there, she was scared, and I couldn't chance them getting to her." He paused.

"So you brought her here."

He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around me. "I promised that I would take care of you and you can hate me for this, but I made her the same promise. Moving her into the compound allows me to protect both of you simultaneously. I am sorry that I couldn't give you any notice, but I had to make a decision right then."

I reached my hands up between us so that they were on his chest and pushed him back enough so that he had to let me go. "Caroline was my friend in high school and I certainly don't want to see anything bad happen to her because of you, but don't think for a moment that I'm happy about this." I left his office and headed back into the parlor where I found not only Caroline still waiting but also Rebekah. "Oh, good, you two have met." I muttered and made my way over to one of Klaus' many minibars throughout the house and poured myself a small tumbler of his bourbon.

I took giant gulp of the amber liquid and spun around quickly. "So, Caroline, has Nik gotten you set up in a room, yet?" Rebekah turned and looked at me with wide eyes.

Caroline looked between the two of us. "Yes, he has me taken care of. Can we talk?" She glanced back at my sister-in-law. "In private?"

"Don't worry about me." Rebekah walked over and gave me a short hug. "I think I am going to head back to the apartment. It looks like you're going to have a busy night. Is Nik around for me to say goodbye to?"

I swallowed what was left of the whiskey and nodded. "In his office." I pointed in the general direction of his office. She nodded and took off down the hallway. I made my way around the couch and sat down.

"Elena-"

"You know what, Care, I don't entirely blame you. Klaus could charm the panties off the most celibate nun in the world if he wanted." I shook my head, shocked at what I was about to do. "I forgive you, Caroline." Her mouth dropped, shocked at my statement. "Who knows how long we're all going to be under the same roof together and it would be damn miserable if we were fighting, because then Nik would be getting involved and it would all be a big mess."

We sat in silence for a few minutes before I finally asked the question that I had wanted an answer to for some time. "Do you care for him?"

She paused and looked up at me, apparently unsure of what to say. "I didn't want to. I tried to stay away from him, but like you said, he's a charmer. Then I gave in and I tried telling myself that it was just sex. The next thing I knew, it had been six months and I couldn't deny it anymore. It's not just sex anymore; I do have feelings for him." She admitted and watched me for my reaction.

I nodded as Rebekah came through and called out her good-byes. "All right." I honestly couldn't think of anything else to say.

Please let me know what you think. I have an idea for the endgame couple, but I haven't committed to it completely yet. I know it may seem a little odd that Elena just let Klaus moving Caroline in go, but she's coping with her circumstances. Right now, she just has to trust Klaus. She may not be in love with him, but she does trust him and has to depend on him at this time.


End file.
